Where's the mother?
by irionelissa
Summary: IT'S BACK! After Sydney reappers, Sark decides to leave The Covent. The only explaintion is the new addition to his life, his kid. But once they find Sark what about the kids? Is Sydney willing to be a mother? Sarkney, NEW Stargate SG1 crossover
1. Rich men and woman

Every thing had changed ever since she woke up in Hong Kong. All she knew that had happened was a fight with Allison and she had two new scars. The first was on her chest it looked like she had been shot. The other scar was the lower part of her stomach; it was three inches long and very dark.

Today was the beginning of the her second month back.

"Briefing room five minutes." Weiss greeted her.

"Meeting?" She asked looking up from her desk.

"Yeah something about Sark."

"Great, more Sark."

"Yeah. We better get going."

Four minutes later they walked into the briefing room. What Sydney saw made her want to gag. It was Vaughn flirting with another girl and holding her hand, but it was not just any girl it was his wife, the evil blond British Bitch. One of the other things that changed. Vaughn looked up to see Sydney's cold-hearted glare. It was just like her father's, but mixed with the guilt that he felt it was worse then ever.

"Welcome everyone," Dixon greeted them. "were are here because of new intel on Sark." At his name a picture appeared on the screen but he was holding something odd, for him. "Our informants tell us that he is trying to get out of The Covent and away from Irina"

"Why?" A new agent asked from the end of the table.

Letting out a sigh Dixon answered. "What they tell us is he had a change of heart two months ago." He looked toward Sydney. "If you notice what his holding." He hit a button on the remote in his hand make the picture zoom in to his arms and the little package.

"What is that?" Lauren (AKA, Evil Blonde British Bitch) asked.

"A baby."

"Are you telling us that two months ago Sark has a kid and decides to get out of The Covent?" Vaughn asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes."

"Wait who's the mother?" Sydney asked; letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"We don't know. The only thing we do know is she disappeared two months ago, Leaving the kid with Sark. Good thing too he hasn't hurt or killed anyone. They also said that he is getting soft. When one of our informants were caught; all Sark did was let them go with a bullet though the leg."

"So what are we going to do now?" Weiss asked.

"Since he is so weak and we know he's at his home in Paris. I'm sending two teams led by Sydney and Vaughn after him. It shouldn't be too hard. Your plane leaves in three hours. Any questions?" Dixon looked around the room. He opened his mouth to say Dismissed when Sydney spoke up.

"What about the kid?"

"We are going to try and find the mother and see what happens from there. Any thing else." Looking around the room again there was silence. "Dismissed."

Weiss stood up to head back to his desk with Sydney. "Can you believe that? What person would want to have a kid with him."

"Eric he's rich. Try to think a five girls that wouldn't."

"You, Lauren, and…"

"Exactly. The two girls that you can think of work for the CIA and one is married."

"Have you every thought it was the fact that I don't get out that often?"

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean that almost any girl would…have a kid with him besides even your girlfriend would want to have a kid with him. It would be a big step up." She said taking a sit at her desk.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Are you saying that if a become rich that I would have women lined up around my block."

"No. I'm saying that if you became rich you would have women lined up around the city even with your looks."

"Could you stop playing hurt Eric's feelings today?" He asked sitting down at his desk across from hers.

"Fine, your just not being that much fun today so I was making up for your absences."

"Why don't you go home and get packed?"

"I was going to wait an hour and a half that way all I have to do is go pack and then had to the airport."

"Fine, we're just going to finish out the day playing 'hurt uncle Eric'"

"That's my plan."

"Just read you report thingy."

"My what?" She asked giggling.

"I forgot what it's called, probably to much stress on Eric from your little game."

"That's right just try to blame it on me."

"Read. I don't wanna talk to you. You hurt my feelings to much."

"Baby." All he could think to do was stick out his tongue at her. "A two year old acts better then you."

"Read."

"Yes, mother dearest."

"That was wrong on so many levels. First, I'm not a mother. Second, I'm not a woman. Third, that woman on the movie was evil."

"Shut up and get back to your card game."

"Yeah, Yeah."


	2. The plane

Author's Note 2 The Wise

Hello people I'm Back! Yes I know it took so long, but I had this evil little thing taking up so much of my time that it's not even funning. By the way it's called school. Anyway this nice peaceful thing, let's call it summer, is here and I will have all the time in the world to write no hopeful while I pursue my other passion. Concerts, I was one of the lucky few to get tickets to this thing called Buzzfest. It's this concert at cyntha mitchal woodlands pavillan put on by my favorite radio station the Buzz and it has a lot of great bands including Shinedown (went to there concert in Jan. for my B-day the next day) and Hobastank. Anyway felt like bragging for a bit.

I know thechapter isshort, but this is how they are to be fromnow on due to the fact that if Imake them shorter the less time I'm working on them the faster you get them.This is for your benifit. Hopefully it will work.

love y'all

the writing lunitic.

* * *

Three hours later, Sydney, Vaughn, Eric, and the rest of the team were sitting on a military transport that the CIA was hitching a ride on. They did this often because it was cheaper for the CIA. 

The military always had surplus planes going all over the world if the US had ever occupied the country they were sending something there every month. This time it was Germany.

For Sydney an unfortunately long time that she was stuck in a confined place with the man that she had loved and he had loved back. He had loved her so much that he had gone off and happy married another woman while she was 'dead'.

Now all that love had gotten her was a few nights a week drinking with HIS best friend and best man at her house to forget that Vaughn had really gone off and married that blond bimbo.

It worked.

Whenever Eric brought out the third bottle of tequila.

Sydney looked over to Vaughn. For some reason she had this feeling like something was missing from her. She had had that feeling since she awoke in that alley way two months ago. She had also felt like she was getting over Vaughn easier that she thought she would.

Just the other day she caught herself flirting with this cute suffer that she had saw on her morning run on the beach. Her heart also had not had that dip pang of hurt that she had felt the first month she was back.

There also had been this voice deep in the back of her head that was telling her that the only reason she was still giving Vaughn a death glare every time she saw him was because it always made her feel better when he squirmed.

Vaughn and Eric were going over the plans for getting into Sark's house with the team. They planned to surround the house and simply cover all exits while Sydney went in to see if he would surrender or if they would have to fight for him to come in.

They hoped he would surrender. They didn't want to harm the child in the cross fire, even if it was Sark's child. It was still a year old girl that didn't need to be hurt or life destroyed by the Central Intelligence Agency.

Sydney noticed Eric coming towards her and moved her feet off the hard bench on the side of the plane that she had chosen when the boarded. He joined her and started telling her what Vaughn, who had been told by his wife, had told him.

"We've gotten more intel on the kid. Name: Ambrosia Ember Lazary. She turns one on the thirteenth of this month. Her father is confirmed to be Julian Alexander Lazary. The Mother is listed under the name Julia Thorn, the same woman that killed Sark's father."

Sydney's blood ran cold when he mentioned that name. "She can't be the mother."

Eric looked up startled by her surefire voice. "Syd, you can't be positive. I mean, it kind of twisted that she would kill his father after giving birth to his kid, but look at you and Vaughn. You two were in love and your mother killed his father. It is different, but still for all we know Sark could have asked her to killLazary for him."

She looked to the ground after his speech and spoke quietly. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" He asked.

Before she could answer a voice came over the plane's PA system. "We will be making a landing to drop off this cargo in five minutes. We ask that you take your seats. Once we land another plane will be ready to take off to get you the rest of the way."

Eric look told her it wasn't over has he went back to his seat where his things were.

* * *

Review please, they help, unless your going to read every chapter and Bitch about how much you hate the story 

P.S. If your going to do that then stopping being a Blond (no offence to the smart blondes out there) and stop reading, unless you really are addicked, but can't help but Bitch sometimes.

"Loneliness is such a drag."

Jimi Hendrix


	3. little girls

Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought thisis were it shouldend. I also most likly up date sooner.

* * *

When Sydney took her seat on the plane she chose a seat alone. That soon changed when Eric decided to sit down next to her. He took a look at her then stared at the opposite wall of the plane. She glanced at him too, and then did the same.

When they took off fifteen minutes later he turned to her. "You want to tell me why you think Julia Thorne can't be the mother?"

"Not praticrally." She answered.

"Well you're going too anyway, you know that?"

"Yeah I know." Sydney sighed.

"So, do tell." Eric probed.

"Remember how I told you my father knew I was alive and had evidence."

"Yes." He drew out.

"Well you also remember how on that mission Simon Walker called me Julia." She glanced over at him to see if he had caught on yet.

"So…"

"Eric, do you not see!" She almost yelled, then calmed done. "The evidence my father had was of me in a blonde wig killing Lazary. Walker called me Julia because that's how he knew me during my two years. Julia Thorn couldn't have been the mother because that would mean that I am the mother!" Sydney scanned the plane to see if anyone had heard her before slamming back in her seat.

Weiss stared forward and let out a breathless, "Oh."

"Yeah, but the problem among most was the secret I was keeping from Vaughn before I disappeared."

"What was it?" He asked still shocked.

"At that point I was still denying it. But when I woke up I knew something was wrong. When I saw the scar on my stomach I knew that I had been gone for a while. But this just might explain part of it. But the problem is it can't be, the intel is not right. I don't know what is going on anymore." Sydney was starting to babble on she caught herself. "Anyway, Eric, I love you, but I can't tell you, not yet."

They stared forward in silence as they both thought about what she said.

* * *

The CIA arrived at Sark's house and easily surrounded it without being caught. Just as they were about to send Sydney to get in and see if he would surrender, the door to the house opened and out walked Sark and little Amy Em. He left the door open as he headed to the car.

Sydney approached him then. He saw her before she could speak.

"Sydney! Where have you been! It has been two months! You promised the girls that you would not be gone that long when you left! Your mother and I have been looking for you everywhere!" He turned to the house and yelled in a kind voice through the open door. "Izzie, are you coming? Guess who's here?"

A little girl that was around two awkwardly ran through the door. She stopped at the site of Sydney in black tactical gear and a smile spread on her face when she realized who it was. She came running to Sydney with her arms opened and screamed, "Mummy!"

All Sydney could do was pick this little girl with brown hair up and hug her. She almost cried due to the filling of being home that came with hugging her. That was soon ruined when Vaughn came out of the bushes pointing his gun at Sark.

"Sydney," He yelled, not taking his eyes off of Sark. "What's going on?"

Sark looked at Sydney confused with a bit of a look of regret on his face. "Sydney, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure." She answered looking back and forth between both Sark and Vaughn.

* * *

Also the little girl has a Birtish accent due to Sark's accent. Anyway, thoughtI wouldlet you know. An update will be soon.


	4. Questions

Alright I lied. I decidedfinish this chapter tonight on a whime. Here you gohere is the chapter. READ!

* * *

Sark sighed as he squinted against the setting sun and asked, "You don't remember any of this, do you?"

Sydney let out a sigh of her own and answered, "No."

"You're here to take me into custody." It was a statement not a question. She nodded. "At least let me say goodbye." He walked over to Weiss who had made his way out of the bushes.

"Amy, I want you to be a good girl for your mother and everyone else, but do me a favor and drive your grandfather insane." Sark whispered to the little girl in his arms. He then handed her over to Eric as she started to cry due to the separation.

Sydney soon found herself with Sark in front of her. He smiled sadly at her and rubbed the brown hair on his little girl's head. "Izzie, be good for everyone and stay with your mother."

Izzie tightened her hold on Sydney with Sark's words. They locked eyes for a few moments, but were interrupted by Vaughn.

"Sark you are being taken into the custody of the CIA for espionage, four counts of murder, and kidnapping. You have no rights due to the fact that you are not a US citizen and can be held indefinitely for your crimes without a trial." As Vaughn raddled on a truck and two black vans pulled up through the gate to take them to the plane and back to CIA headquarters in LA.

The plane ride home was a quiet one. All that could be heard was the whisper of her co-workers, the hum of the engines, and the girls playing with each other.

Sydney couldn't get her head around being a mother. She wasn't ready. She didn't remember. Why Sark? Of all people, why Sark? She couldn't take care of kids and she was not sure she wanted to take the responsibility for another helpless human being's life. She couldn't even think of the scenarios of how to tell Vaughn that he was a father and Sark was taking care of the kid.

Of all the questions that popped into her head she wanted to know how it got started.

But she knew though, that she wouldn't be getting that answer anytime soon to her liking.

Once they were back at JTF Vaughn tried to interrogate Sark.

"Who's the mother of those kids Sark?" He asked with malice.

"I think that is obvious, Michael." He answered as he watch Vaughn pace back and forth in the small room in front of the metal table Sark was seated at.

"Sydney can't be the mother she would have nothing to do with you. Also that would mean she was five months pregnant with Isabella when she disappeared. I-we would've known if she was pregnant. She would've told us, or at least told m-us. That would be something she would've felt the need to tell us." He replied as he paced some more waving his arms around. Sark was waiting for the manila folder he had in his hand to go flying out of them.

Very calmly he answered to Vaughn's rambling. "She wouldn't've told you if she was trying to deny it herself."

Sark could tell that he was getting tired of thinking up a response for this question and was debating on changing the question. Vaughn finally decided by inquiring, "Why would Sydney want to be with you? When did you two get together?"

This was the most asked question by all the people in the CIA. All the agents behind the one way glass held there breathe as they awaited an answer.

* * *

I know it's short but to bad at least you got a chapter hope to get other soon. The more reveiws the sooner the update. 


	5. Pardon?

You don't know how hard it was to hold back on updating sooner. I only did it so I would be puting to much on the table at one time. Anyway, I love the reviews. Two of them gave me great ideas that I won't be able to use til next chapter and you will find out why at the end of this one. And also some of you reviews made me want to write. Then there were the ones that just kept me happy and entertanited. I happy writer writes or at least I do. SO keep review, I'll keep updating, but right now I need to go to bed, one of my contacts is bugging me. It's still in my eye but not lined up, so I'm going to go fix that and then think up ideas for how the next chapter for this story will go. I love y'all all and please review, they help alot.

The writeing lunitic

* * *

"I got with Sydney because I wanted to be on the winning side for once, Michael. I happen to realize the only way that was going to happen was by being on the side with Ms. Bristow. What's the best way to do that then to get her to marry you? Of course I knew that that would not happen unless something convinced her to.

"But none of this was thought up until I found out she was still alive when she came riding on like a black knight and saved me from this sterile prison five and a half months after she 'died'." Sark made little air quotes for 'dead'. "She-"

"What do you mean she saved you from this prison?" Vaughn rudely interrupted.

"I mean exactly what I said, I was sleeping in my cell woke up to pounding on the Plexiglas, and there she was in black field garb." He answered.

"Tell me more about your escape." The agent asked after a quick glance to the one way window behind him.

"Not much to tell. The team took me, we waited for Sydney to show at the safe house, she did, and she looked really pissed. After that we drove to San Francisco, Syd banged my lights out as I planned, and then we left the country the next day." Sark answered calmly.

"Where was she when she got separated from the team?" Vaughn asked, trying to sound as calm as Sark.

"She was collecting intel." He stated simply.

"What was the intel?"

"It was of the one thing that she couldn't leave behind, you, agent Vaughn. I later found out that she had followed you on one of your dates with Agent Reed from the NSC. I think it was the third one, the date where you stayed at her house, over night. That one time pushed her over the edge.

"But what wouldn't push the women who had just given birth to your kid a month and a half before over the edge. Of course it could be that you were moving on so fast after her, about five months before my escape she was announced dead."

Sark had some how kept up his cold heartless demeanor in all of this interrogation, but he was getting ready to break and he knew it. This subject was not his favorite. But all he had to do was push Michael over the edge a little more and he would be back in his cell soon enough.

"Later, when we got back to Russia, we where separated. We didn't see each other until there was a mission I had to go on with her six months later. She was noticeable pregnant at that time and I played off the fact she was pissed at you and expecting. I also found out one day from Irina about Izzie. That just helped it along, I played bad guy going soft due to being a father and she agreed to marry me.

"Also that reminds me, you can't charge me with anything anymore." Sark smirked at Vaughn's baffled expression.

"And why exactly is that?"

"I happen to have a pardon agreement Kendall arranged for me. He couldn't let his best field agent, deep under cover, be married to and expecting a terrorist's kid now could he."

"Kendall knew about Sy- Agent Bristow being alive at the time?" Sark rolled his eyes at his clueless expression.

"No, Sydney enjoyed working for the other side and being an inch away from killing you on countless number of times. Though I have to say she did seem to enjoy shooting you in the thigh and shoulder in Berlin." Sark let out an actually laugh at this last memory.

Vaughn took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves as he thought over what he was being told. "We're going to have to check out that pardon agreement and finish running some blood test."

As he left, the guard that had been standing outside the door walked in to lead Sark to his old cell.

* * *

He hadn't had his head down for more then ten minutes before he had a visitor. He didn't look up to see who it was, just called out to them.

"You would think that the interrogation would be over for the day."

"I had a few questions of my own." The voice stated. Sark was so surprised that he rolled off the bed and landed on his back on the floor knocking all the air out of his lungs.

All he could muster was a breathless 'ouch'.

"That's not what really happened was it, Julian?" Sydney asked with he arms crossed trying not to smirk at his actions.

I should be getting accustom to this position with her around, he thought to himself still on his back. "No." He answered.


	6. Fredricksburg

"_That's not what really happened was it, Julian?" Sydney asked with her arms crossed trying not to smirk at his actions. _

_I should be getting accustom to this position with her around, he thought to himself still on his back. "No." He answered._

* * *

"Then, what happened?" Sydney asked. 

As Sark thought of a reply, something else popped into his head. "What did you just call me?" She paled, but she soon recovered.

Why'd she just call him that? That name was from a dream she had about him, oh god, what had she done now?

"I called you Sark." She answered, playing it off like it he was hearing things.

"No, you called me Julian. You remember something." He accused.

"How could I remember something just by calling you something?"

"It's not that you called me something, it's you called me by my name that I've only told two people, you and your mother. Of course my father did know, but you took care of that for my birthday." Sark answered.

"What do you know about Lazary's death?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"You know what? I'm not telling you a thing. If you can remember a simple thing like that then you can remember much more. Plus, who would you believe, an 'axe murder' so to speak, or yourself?"

Sydney felt like jumping through the glass and strangling him, but was stopped by the raising of the iron bars and the sound offoot steps coming.

She turned to see Vaughn motion to the guard to unlock the gate. She gave him a questioning glance.

"You are free to go due to your pardon agreement, but we, as the CIA, ask that you stay in the US." He said as Sark walked out of the cell.

He smiled at Sydney then asked Vaughn, "Where are my girls?"

"Agent Reed has them in the briefing room with some coloring books and toys. Please get them before she gets any ideas." He pleaded.

Sark started to walk away when Sydney stopped him. "Julian?"

He stopped and turned as he said, "I always liked it when you said my name. Yes, love?"

"Were we married in Atlanta?" He gave her a confused look that asked her where she had gotten that from. She explained, "The dream that I got 'Julian' from, we were in a car driving some where, I had a feeling we were about to get married and I asked you, 'It's Atlanta, isn't it?'"

He smiled at his shoes before looking up. "No, but I do remember that," He started to stare at the wall and continued. "We were driving to where we were going to get married; we were trying to choose a song. You suggested, "Can't get enough of you Baby" by Smash Mouth. I found the song we first listened to together in my car, onthe way back form our first date. It was "Everything" by Alanis Morissette.

"I didn't tell you what CD I put in and about mid-way through the first few notes you turned to me and said, "It's Alanis, isn't it?" That ended up being the song that we first danced to together at the reception we threw once we got back to Russia, where you're mother was staying at, at the time." He started to walk away when Sydney stopped him again. Both had forgotten that Vaughn was still standing there watching them both.

"Where were we married at then?" She asked, let her coursity get the better of her.

Sark stopped but didn't turn back. "We were on a mission in Houston, Texas at the time. You had told me that day on the plane that you were pregnant with Amy. We both weren't completely sure what to do. So, on whim, I suggested we get married.

"After the mission we skipped out on the team and drove to this little town somewhere in between Houston and San Antoine called Fredericksburg. You had seen the court house in something and always thoughtthat it was beautiful. We drove there in the middle of the night, slept in the car until the place opened and at nine o'clock, and got married.

"Afterward, we had a wedding lunch at one of the towns Bar B Q places, Smithy's was the name I believe. They gave us free ice cream and sang to us because you had let it slip that we had just gotten married." He smiled at the memory as he walked away to get their girls.

Sydney tried to take deep breathes to suppress the sobs as hot tears came to her eyes. Vaughn, still there after their confrontation, approached her. He figured by what had just happened and the way she was acting, she was about to snap. She pushed him away from her and went running to the women's restroom feeling a wave of nausea hit her.

* * *

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY want to know what YOU, the readers think. Your comment really do effect the story at times, if not they make my day, put I smile on my face, and make me want to write me. They always make me feel loved. You love me, right?

Love always,

The writing lunitic

(Blueish Purple button in the corrner down here)


	7. 28dOOMDoom28

_**28dOOMDoom28**_ - this chapter is for you. I'm waiting. **: p**

You get a long chapter due to all the reviews. I feel so loved now **:) I have decided, the more people update the longer the chapters will be. **

Oh and **_TessJess_-** No coment, depends how I feel when the next few chapters are posted.

* * *

The next week went by slowly. Sydney seemed to beavoiding Vaguhnsince her flee from Sark's old cell. Vaughn still hadn't tried to approach her about Izzie, and everyone was pretending, around her at least, that that mission never happened. 

She had just sat back down at her desk after a long brief on the newest terrorist organization when Vaughn approached her.

"Syd?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied as she minimized everything she had just reopened.

"Why don't we catch lunch today? We need to talk." Sydney let out a sigh at his request knowing that they did really need to talk.

"I figured this was coming soon. Sure, we can leave in," She checked her watch. "Forty minutes."

Vaughn nodded his head with his reply, "Sounds good." He stood there for a second, before realizing the conversation was over and walking away.

* * *

Forty minutes later Vaughn showed up at her desk. Sydney was busy at a report she had been neglecting for too long. 

"Syd, you ready to go." He asked. Sydney jumped in shock not realizing he had been standing right beside her.

"Shit." She muttered, and then turned to him. "Vaughn, I am so sorry I lost track of time; and I promised that I would get Dixon these reports in thirty minutes. I've been putting them off for too long. I know we need to talk, but-"

"But could we move this back to dinner." He finished for her. She smiled at his ability to still understand her. He smiled back "Sure, I'll pick you up tonight at your house at seven. And don't lose track of time this time."

"I won't." Sydney promised as Vaughn walked back to his desk.

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock, as Sydney was finishing getting ready by putting on her ear rings, the door bell rang. She rushed to the door, but not to fast, to find Vaughn waiting patiently. 

She grabbed her coat and followed him silently to his black car. Once they were off, she turned toward him. "Where's Lauren? I mean, I don't think she would be too happy with you taking me to dinner tonight?"

There was a moment of silence then he answered. "She's on a trip. She won't be back until Sunday night. I pretty much have two days without her."

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was in silence.

* * *

When they arrived they were soon seated on a patio seat and continued the silence as they looked over the menu. They placed their orders and the silence started again until Sydney had the courage to speak up first.

"I figure I let you know when I woke up in Hong Kong before you told me that two years had past that I thought I had lost the baby in the fight with Allison." Vaughn refused to look at Sydney when he responded.

"So you were five months pregnant before you left?"

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you hide it from me, Syd?" He inquired still not brave enough to look up at her.

"I'm not sure. I think part of me was afraid. I think another part didn't believe it. And I thought that since I really wasn't showing for some reason, I thought I could pretend it wasn't happening. But she is yours, and I want to know if you are going after her?" Sydney asked this time.

"No." He answered simply.

Sydney took a sip of her ice water and ventured on. "May I ask why not?"

"Syd, right now I don't want to believe that anything thathappened during those two years, actually happened. Right now," Vaughn sighed, "I just want us to act like we did before that night; can we just do that tonight, just tonight?" He almost begged finally letting Sydney see his pleading eyes.

Sydney thought it over for a second then nodded her head yes, figuring how much harm could come out of this?

They fell into easy small talk as the night continued.

* * *

Two hours later, Vaughn walked Sydney to her door. Sydney turned toward him, with her back pressed against the door and looked back on the night they had together. "I had a great time tonight, Vaughn." 

"I did too." He replied softly as he took a step closer.

"Vaughn…" Sydney's voice drifted off into the wind as Vaughn kissed her breathless.

When they finally pulled apart she dropped her head to hide her eyes from Vaughn.

"We shouldn't have done that Vaughn." She told him as he inched closer again.

"Why not?" He asked using his pointer finger to get her to look at him.

"Vaughn, you have Lauren." She pointed out as he came in for another kiss.

"Forget Lauren." He kissed her.

"You're married to her, Vaughn. You're wearing her wedding ring. That ring symbolizes your everlasting love for each other."

"It symbolizes my everlasting love for you." He lied in between kisses.

"No, it doesn't" Sydney soon felt her defenses braking down. If he didn't stop soon she would give in.

Vaughn backed away long enough to pull the ring off his finger and shove it in his pocket. "There is no ring." He lied again.

"Vaughn, stop." She said trying to push him away. He didn't listen as he continued his attack on her lips. "Stop, Vaughn." She tried again this time a little more forceful, but he just shoved her back into the door. "Vaughn, stop, now!" Sydney finally yelled pushing him away. The lights on the porch next door came on.

"Why, Syd? You love me! I love you! I just want to show my love for you!" He shot back at her.

"Vaughn you're married! You mourned me, and then got overme in five months. Vaughn, if you love me so much then you shouldn't be asking me to do this! You shouldn't be asking me to make the choice of becoming the other woman! Of hurting Lauren that way! Vaughn I was starting to get on with my life! I was starting to get over you! If you love me you would let me move on, instead of pulling me down, and making me start over, and over again! Vaughn you let go of me completely, the day you got married! I'm asking you to let me let you go! I love you Vaughn, I do. I'm just not in love with you!"

"You're not in love with me because you're in love with that bastard Sark, aren't you? You believe the lies he told you. You actually think that the man that killed Francie, tortured Will, and brought him into this life is better then me!"

By this time Eric had made his way over to Sydney's front porch in his robe with bunny slippers peeking out of the bottom. "Vaughn calm down! People in this neighborhood do something called sleeping. Which is what, you interrupted me from just now."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! She is choosing a cold blooded murder over me!" He yelled at Eric.

"Vaughn, go home. Get some sleep. Think this through tomorrow. It's too late at night, you're not thinking straight. First, Syd is choosing no one over you. Second, you're married toa British-Americanwoman named Lauren. Third, if you don't calm down-"

Eric was silenced by Vaughn's fist flying in his face. A few seconds' later sirens could be heard as a LAPD car approached.


	8. Two men

Sorry 'bout crazy Vaughn. I had some beg to make him an jerk. Warning, crazy/jerk/ass whole/ jack ass/ commited might be coming back.

* * *

"You hit me!" Eric yelled as he lay on Sydney's lawn. A few neighbors hadstepped out onto their porches to see what was going on.

Vaughn seemed to have finally caught up to reality. He kept staring at his clenched fist unsure that he, being Eric's best friend, had really hit Eric.

Sydney rushed to Eric's aid to find a cut that looked like it needed stitches start pouring blood from his cheek. She quickly brushed past Vaughn, ran into the house, and grabbed a hand towel from the kitchen to use to apply pressure.

"Eric…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Vaughn tried to apologize. Sydney grabbed Eric's hand and told him it to apply pressure tothe cut under thehand towel.She stood up with a look of vengeance in her eyes.

"You are sorry? You're sorry! Vaughn, you're sorry for only punching him! You take me home after a great night and then you try to start an affair with me! And it takes Eric coming over here and getting punched to stop you from almost rapping me! And you're sorry!" She was about on top of him now when a car door slammed.

It was the police car that they had heard sirens from. The officer was trying to make her aware that he was there, and any move she makes will be in a report. She chose to pay no attention to his presence and to break Vaughn's nose instead. Which is what she did with the heel of her hand. Eric was up there with the cop in a second to pull them apart. The cop and his partner slapped cuffs on both Sydney and Vaughn. They sat Vaughn on the porch and put Sydney in the back seat of the smelly cop car. Both were trying to figure out what was going on while waiting for back up and paramedics to look at both Vaughn and Eric.

"Ma'am, you want to tell me what just happened. I thought I heard something about rape?" Sydney took one look at Vaughn as he sat on the porch looking guilty, confused and telling the other cop his story, and told her side of the story starting with dinner, but leaving out Izzie and Sark.

* * *

Three hours later, around three in the morning, at the police station a cop went over her statement with her. "So you're telling me, that Michael Vaughn and you, Sydney Bristow, were on you're front porch after a date, when he started kissing you. You told him no three times and he still wouldn't stop and an argument started before you're neighbor, Eric Weiss, a co-worker and friend of the both of you tried to stop the fight and get him to leave you alone.

"This is when Mr. Vaughn hit Mr. Weiss just below the eye. You went inside and grabbed a towel to help Mr. Weiss. You then continued your fight with Mr. Vaughn, when Officer Bailey pulled up, and you thenused the heel of your handto breakMr. Vaughn's nosein a couple spots. Then Officer Bailey, Officer Martinez, and Mr. Weiss proceeded to pull you apart and take statements. If this is correct please sign here."

While Sydney was signing Officer Kenneth continued to talk. "I sorry about this Ms. Bristow, but we are going to have to put you lock-up for the rest of the night and have some one pick you up in the morning. Also I thought I let you know that Mr. Vaughn's not pressing charges for aggravated assault, but since the police were brought in someone has to press charges so the state is, also you can either press charges for molestation or let the state press charges, but either way he is in here until someone post bond for him."

She sighed, "I'll let the state pick it up. By the way Mr. Vaughn informed me that his wife won't be back until Monday so expect no one to pick him up until then."

The officer shook his head and sighed. "So you knew he had a wife?"

"Yeah, that was the reason I wasn't letting anything happen between us." Sydney answered.

At eight o'clock the next morning Sydney stepped out the police station doors with two other people. The only differencesbetween them beingthat she wasn't being held for public drunkenness and she wasn't a college frat guy.

She covered her eyes from the rising sun and scanned the street. The first thing that caught her eye was two men leaning on a parked car looking like they were waiting for someone. It took her a second to realize who they were before she approached them.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. **28dOOMDoom28, where is my chapter!** Anyway, You people get a short chapter, I think I only got three reviews when like a hundred twenty people read this. Come on people I know you can do better. By the way, I already have a very long next chapter wrote so don't disappoint me. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Also about the **review**s,your **review**s my affect my contuinous writting. Lately, I've been debating rather or not to kill everyone off except a selected few, including Sark, I refuse to kill Sark, he is to HOT. But I'm, haven't been sure if I want to keep writing on anything, I've been getting to much grief from my family. Also, you will probably not hear from me 'til Monday. Sunday, I see my dad, and Saturday is BUZZFEST! YEAH! ROCK ON!

I'm going to shut up now,

The writting lunitic


	9. Chico, live backwards

Ok, so...I openned up my e-mail to day, keep in mind I check it everyday and there were like eight unread message that were um...reviews. They wereall form two different people. I felt the need to get off my lazy ass and post this chapter because I had already had it writen. SO... enjoy.

Your written lunitic.

* * *

"Dad, I'm guessing Eric called you?" Sydney stated more then asked.

"He wouldn't have except, he can't really drive a car with a swollen eye." Jack answered. She nodded then turned to the man next to him.

"Dixon, I'm guessing Eric called you to let you know what was going on."

"Yeah, I figured I'll get your story before I decide if I should post bond or wait for Lauren to get here." Dixon replied. "Though, I don't need your side of the story now. I read both of your statement. Jack here was in the process of getting copies of them when I showed up. Considering the charges against him I think I'll let Lauren pick him up. I do want to know why you were on dinner with him though, would you mind telling me?"

"We needed to talk about Izzie. We were going to do it at lunch yesterday, but then I promised you that report so we pushed it back to dinner. Am I suspended or anything for breaking his nose?" She asked as a rare smile appeared on Jack's face at the mention of Michael Vaughn's nose.

"No, but, Syd, as a friend, I want you to get out of this life. Right now you're not in the middle of any investigations. You turned in your last mission report today like you said, and there is nothing left for you in this life. You've told me a couple times already that this job, this lifestyle, took two years from you. I know you want to know what happened, but it seems like you're doing that with you dreams. I think now would be a good time to start using that diploma from UCLA."

Sydney nodded her head in understanding as she crossed her arms over her chest andresponded, "Dixon, I don't think I can. I really won't to keep looking for my mother and find out what happened to me and also take down The Covenant. But right now I just want to go home and sleep. I've been share a cell for the last five hours with The Chico from 53rd street. Needless to say I was actually afraid to go to sleep."

"Ok," Dixon chuckled, "but call me anytime of the day if you change your mind."

"I will." She smiled and hugged him before climbing into the car with her father and heading home.

* * *

The ride home was in silence, but when Sydney tried to get out of the car her father stopped her.

"Sydney you could transfer instead of getting out, if you doI'll transfer with you. I don't want you to make me an excuse for staying here when you shouldn't."

She didn't know how to respond. So she justreached over and hugged her him, her father. She then left the car and headed over to Eric who was sitting on his porch waiting.

Jack waited for a moment before starting up the car and driving away.

Sydney approached Eric slowly scanning his face checking out the damage. "So, you couldn't drive?"

"Yeah, my eye happens to be swelled up due to my friend punching me when I pulled him off my other friend. You wouldn't happen to know when he is getting out would you?" Eric asked her.

"When his wife comes to bail him out. Unless you want someone, besides me, to give you a ride to bail him out?" He looked down then back up at her; she took that as a no. "I'm guessing you're letting the state press charges?" She asked.

"Yeah, even if he punched me he is still my friend, I think. Sorry about calling Dixon, but I had to."

"I know, he's asking me to turn in my resignation, as a friend, he wants me out of this life. Dad suggested transferring some where. I'm not sure I want to move. I've lived here for most of my life, Most of the people I know are here. My dad said he'd transfer with me. But I'm still not sure if I would transfer." Sydney looked out to the street for answers.

"Syd, if you transferred, you'd have your father, me, and half the office on a list to transfer with you. The only thing you have to worry about is clearing out this office here. Ok? But I think Dixon might be right. You have got done what made you first joined to do. I think you need to move on with your life. Go after Izzie and Amy, be a good mother to them, I'm not saying get married to Sark…again. I saying at least take reasonability for those two and take care of them. Hell, you could even take them away from Sark if you wanted to. Most judges give the mothers custody of a devoiced couples kids. All you have to do is file an appeal."

"No, I have to divorce him first." Sydney muttered to her self more then to him.

"What?" Eric asked, eyebrows raised.

"I haven't taken care of getting divorced, yet. He hasn't demanded one and I had other things on my mind." She explained.

"Other things, what could be so big to not get a divorce from a terrorist?" He almost shouted.

"He is reformed; remember that, he as a pardon agreement." Sydney replied.

"So, what? He's a terrorist in costume for the moment. Syd, you and I both know that. He is Evil! 'Live' backwards! E-V-I-L! He has hurt everyone, pretty much. Explain to me what could be bigger then getting a divorce from pure evil?" Eric shouted this time.

"Eric he is not pure evil. The only person that is pure evil is Arvin Sloan and you know it." She answered slowly and calmly.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out calming down a little. "What is keeping you from getting a divorce from him? You don't still love him?"

"No!" She answered quickly. "Why does everyone think that? I don't still love him. I don't think." She muttered.

"Then, what. Is. The. Problem?" He spelled out.

"Eric, I don't think I should tell you not yet, at least. Let me make sure I'm right before I say anything or do anything, ok?" She asked.

"Syd, you told me there is something keeping you from getting this divorce. If you don't love him then there is no need to stay in this marriage." Eric stopped a second when he received a feeling on dejvu.

"Eric it's more complicated then you think."

"The only way this could get more complicated is if you get pregnant and decide to stay. But you not pregnant the CIA ran test when you reappeared and that test was negative." He was answered by silence.

* * *

Review! I love you all! 


	10. Again?

To my loyal readers and anyone else who gives a Fuck, Sorry, I would have update sooner on this chapter because I have had it writen since the last chapter was posted I know it as been about a week, but what I have to say will must likely explain in all. Make sure you have everything power surge proteced, not just you computer pluges, but also your phone lines. Becuase if you don't, you will find yourself taking apart a computer to replace a modem. Only cost about fiften bucks, but it was over the forth of July weekend and I was so internet deprived!

Also, Happy fourth, happy lunch of the NASA rocket, and lets all thank the dude in Korea who decide it was such a great idea to show that he could set off a rockets and celabrate the forth of July too.

* * *

"Syd?" Eric asked cautiously. 

"It's a very small chance. I repeat very small." She answered shyly.

"If it's so small why don't we go out and buy a pregnancy test and find out for sure? I mean, how much harm could it do? So you may be carrying the spawn of Satan. Nothing big. Right?"

"Eric that is so not funny." Sydney scolded, pushing off the floor with her feet making the swing go back and forth.

"Who said it was funny?" She stopped pushing for a second and gave him an angry glare. "Ok, you drive andwe go to the drug store. Remember, I'm here no matter what happens. Ok?" Eric stood up and held his hand out to her.

She grabbed it and pulled him to her car.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sydney was deciding what brand to buy while Weiss looked for munchies. She finally gave up and just grabbed a box. Leaving the isle to find Eric she ran smack dab into someone, making her drop the box and tip over their carrying basket. 

She immediately bent down to and started throwing things from the floor into their basket and apologizing.

"Don't worry about it." The smooth British sounding voice responded. He bent down and started picking up things to. Sydney refused to meet Julian's beautiful blue eyes. "What are you doing here Syd?" He asked continuing to pick up the fallen items, but he soon stopped when he came upon her one item.

She looked up and stanched it out of his hand hoping he didn't have time to read it and started toward Eric who had been waiting forherfrom afar.

Unfortunately, he did read it and went after her as they were checking out.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test?" She didn't answer. "Syd?" still no answer. "Sydney?" Eric and her started for the car when Julian left his basket at the counter and walked after her. "Sydney Anne Lazarey, it would save us both some heart ach if you would just answer me." He shouted at her making her stop as Eric waited for herat the car.

"Sark, I am not a child. You do not own me. And as soon as I make it to the lawyers we will no longer be married." Sydney started for the car again. She was stopped this time by Sark grabbing on to her arm gently yet forcefully enough to stop her.

"Sydney you still care, even if it is just a little." He told her softly.

"No, I don't." She said finally looking into his eyes.

"Then way haven't you made it to the lawyers, yet?" Julian inquired.

"I haven't had time."

"The Sydney Bristow I met would go to the lawyers as soon as she could. She wouldn't wait. And she sure hell wouldn't make up lame excuse, and lie to herself. So you, Sydney Lazarey still care."

Sydney took a deep breath. "I told you not to call me that. Now, let me go."

"No, have dinner with me. We need to talk."

"That was not a question. And this is not a negation. Now, let me go; you are not going to make a scene." She responded through gritted teeth.

"I've been asked to work with the CIA, to show a sign of good faith, as you might say. I want to know where we stand before I say anything. I'll ask you again, dinner?" Sydney stared at his hand holding onto her arm while he proposed his proposition. In one swift movement, she grabbed his arm and flipped him on to his back.

He let out a small 'ouch' because of her again and stared back into her warm brown eyes now full of revulsion. "You will be getting the papers sometime in the very near future."

She turned her back on him and joined Eric in the car.

They were back at the house in another ten minutes later.

"What happened back there?" Eric asked as they made them dinner and they waited for the results to be done. They were timing the test with a little kitchen timer that Weiss never used anymore.

"He asked me to dinner. Given the last time I went to dinner with a guy to discuss something, I think it would be good to ignore any upcoming request."

"Ok, but did you have to flip the poor guy on his back…again." He asked ashe worked on making a salad for dinner while Sydney worked on the spaghetti sauce.

"So now you're on his side?" She asked.

"No… but some how you always seem to get him on his back…one way or the other. And I'm starting to see his point of view. Think about it, he ran intoyou in the store and you, his wife-"

"Soon to be ex-wife," Sydney cut him off and corrected him.

"Fine his 'soon to be ex-wife' is buying a pregnancy test. For all he knows he was the last one to sleep with you. If not then the women whom he had been worried about for the last two months was out gallivanting around with another man and is now pregnant with the this other man's child. If I was in his position I would be pounding on your door none stop right now."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Please Review! 


	11. a manila folder

Sydney gave Eric a look and went to answer the door. When she opened it she found a set of blue eyes, she was about to close the door on them when she notice something in his arms sleeping. She opened the door wider on impulse and let them in. He was followed by another little something who held her hands out to silently asking to be picked up.

She reached down and picked Izzie up. Izzie leaned her head on Sydney's chest and rested.

"What are you doing here?" She asked calmly, worn out.

"I wanted to give you these." Julian held out a manila folder with some papers in them to her. She grabbed them from him with her free hand and tried to look through them.

"They are divorce papers. I figure we might as well get them over with now. You aren't going to come back to me and so far you haven't wanted to do anything with the girls so I might as well finish this now so I don't have to drag them back here to LA later on." He explained.

She nodded her head as an unexplained pang of sadness ran through her heart. She scanned over the papers so she didn't have to look up at him. "Where are you going?"

"I was trying to ask you to dinner to figure out if there was a chance for us. If not, I've been offered a job with the military because of my background. They need someone with my knowledge on…some things. It's outside of California. After, what happened at the store I figured it was over for good so I'm planning on leaving tomorrow."

"I'm going to need to have my lawyer look at these." Sydney said setting them down on the table.

"That's fine. I came by with the girls incase you wanted to say goodbye, I also thought that you might want this." Julian handed her a piece of paper with a number written on it. "It's my cell number, if you ever need toget in touchor… anything, just give me a call. If you can't get an answer on the cell phone then I'm sure you can track me down some how." It was silent for a second before he started talking again. "We better get going I have a few morethings to dotonight and little bit more packing to do…if you don't mind."

"Uh…no, I understand, you have a lot of things to do." She started to walk him to the door. "I'll have my lawyer send them to yours as soon as possable." Sydney opened the door and started to walk to his car. He hit a button on his little car alarm key ring and his headlights flashed and the doors unlocked. She opened the back seat door and started to put Izzie in her child seat while she held back tears and said her goodbye. Julian stood back and watched as his daughter's mother wondering how it came to this.

Sydney turned back to him and took Amy. She walked to the other side of the car and buckled the sleeping child in. Soon Julian was taken out of his daydream by the door on his car closing and Sydney stepping in front of him. He fiddled with the keys in his hand before looking up at her then opening the driver's side door.

"Take good care of them for me." Sydney crossed her arms over her chest and told him.

He was silent for a moment as he messed with the car keys. "You know you could…" His voice drifted off as he looked up to see her head shaking.

"Don't" A single word escaped her lips as she looked down. He walked over to stand in front of her, some how he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before backing away quickly and speeding away in his car before anything elsecould happen.

Somehow, Sydney found her way back into the kitchen. Eric was in there finishing up dinner when he noticed her walk in. He dropped everything and went to hold her as she brokedown.

They weren't sure how long they stood there together before they heard another sound at the door.

* * *

I'm not sure how many readerswill like this or not, but anyway I think this story is about to become a cross over with another show. I'm not telling which other show yet because I want it to be a suprise, but don't worry because I will explain everything and you won't need any knowledge of this other show.

Another reason I'm not telling is because I'm not entirely sure yet, I haven't got the chapter written, but I know that in the near future some major things will be changing.

Anyway please keep reviewing, and thank you**DarkPrincessPyro99**,** xofalling2deep**,** CrazyLikeaFox**,** qblisa**, **TessJess**, **lily94** for reviewing on the last chapter. And thank you if I missed anyone else


	12. BF

Ok here is the thing at the end of this chapter, when I wrote it I was bored out of my mind and wanted to see some action. What better way then a BF (Bitch Fight not fit). Anyway, I didn'thold back on any words because I think having to stop and figure out what the words are takes away from the story. Also if you are old enough to read for this show and know how to work this site alone you would be mature enough to read words. Ok, I'm babbling a lot...again. This seems to happen a lot.

Also **Double update**.It may take longer then ususal to get another chapter up after these two.

* * *

Eric backed up and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm going to check the door why don't you clean yourself up incase it is for you...again."

She heard him open the door in the other room and ask the person what they were doing here, at his house. A familiar voice responded.

"I know she is here and I'm going to find her." The voice said with conviction. Sydney heard footsteps search the house until they came upon the kitchen where she was. She turned and gave the intruder a fake smile.

"Hello Lauren," She said in a controlled voice. Sydney walked over to the cabinet that housed Eric's plates and started grabbing some; she turned to Lauren, the bimbo bitch with bleached blond hair standing with a scowl upon her face by the kitchen door. "I hope that you will be joining us for dinner. We're having salad with spaghetti. The recipe I'm using for the sau-"

"Cut the shit Sydney, I'm here to warn you away from my husband. We are having a restraining order placed against you. And if anything happens again, I'm having the NSC and all my other resources help me insending you to another office."

Her voice never wavered. "I assume, that since you are back early from your trip to see you fuck buddy in Washington," Lauren's scowl was wiped off her face by a look of astonishment. "That you have already picked up Michael. I also assume he told you that I led him on and I was the one to start kissing him. I also assume he told you I was the one who asked him out to dinner." Lauren didn't respond.

"While the fact may be that I did ask him to dinner, it was also me who broke off the lunch that he asked me to earlier that day. I was under the pretences that we were going to discuses the child that we happen to have together. By the way, don't worry; he already made it clear that he wants nothing to do with any kids anytime soon.

"I only broke his nose after he hit Eric and tried to force himself upon me. I think you two having been problems for a while now. I'm guessing that's why you hooked up with Mark Brookes." Sydney smiled started to turn real at Lauren's wide eyes. "I knew Mark Brookes before he married Dana, he still is a good friend of mine; we keep in contact, I happened to call one time when you were over." Lauren dropped her gaze for a moment, but soon brought it back up. "As for me, I'll take anything you can throw at me. It would give me something to do.

"Oh, and Eric and I have talked, your husband is being charged with Molestation and aggravated assault. We're letting the state pick up the charges. If you want to take me to court for a restraining order that's fine, but may I point out that it is you who will be explaining to the CIA why Mike and I are not allowed to go out on missions anymore. It's only the death of your husband when I'm not allowed to be sent in with him on missions, because knowing him and his past; he is going to be captured on one of the first couple missions they send him in on after his nose heals.

"Now if you are not going to stay for dinner I'm going to ask you to leave. Eric and I would like to eat." Sydney turned her back on Lauren to stir the spaghetti.

"You Bitch!" Lauren yelled. "You think you are so righteous. God, I don't see how anybody sees how you are so special."

She turned back around just in time to find Lauren having stepped foreward a few feet to be in right in front of her. "I don't know what they see either, but I see why they don't see it in a bleached blonde bimbo like you."

"At least I'm not a whore like you, two children with two different men. Haven't you heard of a condom? And you don't even take responsibility for them." Laurenspat.

Sydney responded calmly. "At least my husband accepts my children and is not looking for an affair."

"You mean your husband, who is busy taking care of your brats while you live somewhere else and seduce married man. He only married you because you were a pregnant slut who he felt sorry for and he was looking for an easy pardon. What better way then to marry the oh so famous Sydney Bristow." Lauren definded sarcastically.

The only way Sydney could respond to her worsted fears voiced through Lauren was yelling at her to get out.

"Not until your little whore ass promises to stay away from my husband." She yelled back.

"If you don't leave I'm going to do something that I've been planning to do since I found out about you, and I don't mind doing time." Sydney stood up straighter and waited for Lauren's response.

"I'll leave, but I will be back." She threatened as she headed for the door. "I wouldn't want to ruin Eric's carpet with your blood."

"Be warned that if you do come back I'm calling the cops to come pick up your two timing little ass and I won't even think twice about telling Vaughn about Mark."

The door slammed after Sydney's words, but they were soon forgotten when the kitchen timer began to ring.

* * *

By the way I'm suprised anyone reads my notes!

Thank you **lily94**,** Suzy87**, **DarkPrincessPyro99 **(love the name), **xofalling2deep**, **qblisa**,** andrea kamille**, and **jeepGIRL 12** for reviewing. Guess what, I looked at then number of reviews and I'm up to 71 on this story. I'm amazed. Keep reviewing, I want to know what you think and it may just drive me to another double update.


	13. MacGyver

Due to the fact that someone will have my head on a silver platter if I don't do this soon you people are getting TWO chapters. Icouldn't fit whatpeople wanted to happen intochapter 12 so I decided to updatewith both 12 and 13chapters. WOW! TWO chapters! Anyway make sure that I you just jumped to the last chapter on the list that you **go back and read chapter 12**.

* * *

Dinner was forgotten on the stove as she made the agonizing trek to the bathroom. Eric found himself seated at the kitchen table waiting for her return. In front of him he saw the manila folder Sark had given her. Out of curiosity he started to flip through it as he waited. Before long he looked up to see Sydney standing at the doorway with a blank look on her face. She had the test stick in her right hand. 

"So…" He prompted.

"I'm not." She stated her face still blank. A smile broke out on Eric's face.

"Well that's just another good reason why you should just sign these." He motioned to the papers. "I was reading through them or at least scanning, I don't understand most of it, but what I can it says that you get half of his assets with includes his inheritance." Her still blank face made him continue. "Syd, his inheritance is eight hundred million dollars. You are rich as soon as you sign these." Eric stood up and started to go through some of the kitchen drawers. "I think I have a pen around here somewhere."

As Sydney made her way to the table she threw the stick in the trashm, and sat down across from where he had been sitting. "Eric sit back down." She ordered.

Her tone made him stop what he was doing and follow her command. "What?"

"I'm not signing the papers."

"Why?" Eric drew out.

"Because I was thinking-"

"I normally like you thinking, but I don't think I will this time. Before you tell me anything that I don't want to know. Go home sleep and tell me tomorrow that way you have more time to think it over and know if it really is something I want to know" He cut in. Sydney gave him a look and stood up.

"Fine," She sighed defeated.

* * *

The next morning Sydney awoke before Eric and decided to start her search for him. She arrived at work without Eric thirty minutes earlier then usual. 

By the time Weiss had showed up at the office she had discovered that the reason she couldn't reach Julian on his cell. He must have had it turned off for their flight, which had left at four in the morning and had taken them to Wyoming for a what she assumed would be a lay-over.

"You skipped out on me this morning." Eric approached her.

Without looking up from the screen she responded. "I had some things to do."

"Like what?"

Before she could answer five men in blue Air Force suites surround her. "Ms. Sydney Bristow?"

"Yes?" She answered as she pushed herself out of her seat. Once she was out, two of the men grabbed her arms and started to cuff them. She didn't resist, knowing that if she did she would have been in more trouble. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to escort you to Cheyenne Mountain Complex for questioning." He answered. Dixon came striding over from his office.

"Who ordered this?" He asked Major Samuels, who had just answered Sydney's question.

"The President, sir," Samuels turned on him and led the group out of the building.

* * *

An hour later Sydney was on a military plane with her wrist and ankles bound on her way to Cheyenne Mountain Complex. None of the men had told her what was going on and gave up after no one answered her questioned for the thousandths time. 

Sydney had lost track of time when she finally felt the plan land. She was pushed to her feet by the same men and escorted out of the plane and into a waiting car.

The car stopped when it reached gates for a military base. They were waved though and soon entered a tunnel that went into a mountain. In white capital letters 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex' was written at the top of the tunnel.

She soon found herself in an elevator that took her down to sub-level eleven. They stepped out and signed in with a man in a BDU.Then they stepped into another elevator and continued their decent.

By the way her ears were popping she guessed she was a couple hundred feet underground, in the mountain. When she stepped out of the elevator she was lead though concrete hallways to a briefing room.

The briefing room was fully concrete with the exception of what she assumed was a window with a in thick metal screen that had been painted grey and had been lowered to hide whatever was behind it. In the far corner of the room was the American flag and behind a bald man with a General insignia and was another window and door that lead into an office.

Two seats to the right of the General was a man probably in his late forties maybe early fifties already graying hair; leaning back in his seat. He had and Coronal insignia on his Air Force suit. His had soft lips and his eyes filled with knowledge showed a man who had seen a lot and knew not to expect too much.

Across from him was a woman with short blond hair. She was in her late thirties and had a Captain insignia on. To her right and the General's left was a large bald black man. He was sitting blank faced with a tight black T-shirt on that was tucked into green BDU pants. On his forehead was a golden symbol. It was a sideways 'S' with an almost complete circle it had looked like it had risen out of his forehead. This man couldn't have been more then thirty-five by the shape of his body.

"Agent Bristow," The General addressed her. He motioned for her to have a seat beside the blond Captain. "I am General Hammond. Beside you is Captain Samantha Carter, beside her is Teal'c, and across from you is Coronal Jack O'Neill. I'd like to welcome you to the SGC we are also know as Stargate Command."

* * *

BDU Battle Dress Unform camo 

Any questions on Stargate just ask and I will address them in the next few chapter or answer them through email.

On the show Stargate:

General Hammond- Don S. Davis

Captain Samtha Carter- Amanda Tapping

Teal'c- Christopher Judge

Coronal Jack O'Neill- Richard Dean Anderson (AKA MacGyver)

Daniel Jackson - Michael Shanks


	14. Frankenstein or just bitter no one knows

_"Agent Bristow," The General addressed her; he motioned for her to have a seat beside the blond Captain. "I am General Hammond. Beside you is Captain Samantha Carter, beside her is Teal'c, and across from you is Coronal Jack O'Neill. I'd like to welcome you to the SGC or Stargate Command." _

"That's lovely, now you want to tell me what I'm doing here, and what exactly is Stargate Command?" Sydney asked taking the seat she was offered. She motioned to the seat to the General's left. "And who else are we waiting for?"

Hammond answered. "We're waiting for Dr. Jackson. He was the one that discovered the artifact. We need you to-"

"Before I answer any questions about this Rambaldi artifact that some paper pusher Doctor found out in the field on his first dig, I want you to tell me exactly what this Program does."

The man across from Carter folded his hands and leaned forward in his seat to place them on the table. "You see we can't tell you do to the fact that this little program is classified. And we don't just trust our secrets to anyone." He gave her a tight lipped sarcatic smile and waited.

In resounds she threw the knife onto the table that she had used to pick the lock on the cuffs that had been attached to her wrist. The knife stood up in the table about an inch from O'Neill's hands. All eyes, but Teal'c's were wide. He only raised an eyebrow in question. "You see I'm not just anyone. I happen to be a very pissed off women that the US government has taken into custody for the fifth time since she joined the CIA. Who was cuffed in front of her friends and family and a guy she much rather be finishing beating the shit out of now or looking for my husband. You Cornel O'Neill either start talking or come to terms with the fact that you will not be breathing any time soon."

O'Neil gave her the same tight lipped sarctic smile and tried to pull the knife out of the table in front of him. His smile was wiped off his face after three unsuccessful tries. He gave up and turned back to her. "And how are you going to kill me? I have you knife." He pointed out, smiling again.

Sydney pulled out a gun that had been tucked into the waist line in the back of her pant suit. "Yeah, but you don't have my gun."

Before anything else could be said there was a bright light to O'Neill's left that grew and then disappeared in its place was a man.

The man was a brunette that had glass on his face and two books and a binder in his had. He had on green fatigues with a patch on his arm. The patch was blue with a thick white band along the egdes and had what looked like an gold upside down V on it. He looked from O'Neill to the gun and then back to O'Neill. "Jack," He drew out, "I think you pissed off the wrong person with a gun."

"She was in chains five seconds ago Daniel." He answered.

"What just happened?" Sydney said her eyebrows in a knot trying to comprehend.

"Thor does that a lot. He tends to send me straight into the briefing room when I'm late for a meeting. He beams me in…so to say. You happen to be? And what are you doing here with a gun," He paused before glancing at O'Neil, "Pointed at Jack? And I thought I heard something about chains." She lowered the gun and tucked back in its hiding place. She let out an expletive in Russian when she pulled her shirt down to cover it.

"English please?" O'Neill asked. She gave him a glare and called him something in Russian again making Daniel choke on a sip of water he just took.

"Jack I think you two are going to get along just great." Daniel told him sarcastically.

"Thor?" She questioned ignoring his last comment.

"The Asgard leader that captains a ship, the first Asgard we met one that we met on P3V967," Jackson tried to clue her in. He only received a black stare form her and Carter clearing her throat.

Teal'c finally answered. "Daniel, I believe that you were not supposed to mention anything about the Stargate to Ms. Bristow. She does not know."

Daniel looked around the room. "Oh…well… sorry no one told me."

"Well since were now telling her everything why don't we wait for the new guy. That way we can clear up everything in one meeting." O'Neill turned to Jackson. "Daniel, where did you leave the pompous ass guy anyway?"

Carter let out a sigh. "Jack he is not a pompous ass, he is-"

"Frankenstein," Jack cut her off.

"No Frankenstein, moaned when he walked." Daniel told him while play with a pen.

"Who is Frankenstein?" Teal'c questioned.

"He is a guy from a book; he was made from body parts. People said he was misunderstood. He was chased by village folk with pitch forks through town." Jack turned to Daniel. "You right he isn't Frankenstein."

"O'Neill, what are pitch forks?" Teal'c asked him.

Jack held up his hands to answer, and then brought them back down. "I'll tell you later."

"Would some one please tell me what is going on." Sydney asked stopping the playful banter.

"We are waiting for this new guy, he is a pompous ass who is cocky and some reformed blonde British terrorist that knows a lot about Rambaldi due to the fact that he use to work with on of his followers or something. Either he is always has a stick up his ass or he is just this way because some she-bitch he married wants a divorce and is taking half his money."

"So that's why he's bitter?" Daniel asked suddenly with some understanding.

"How'd you find that out, he never talks about his personal life?" Sam inquired raising her eyebrows.

"I asked him why his girls weren't with their mother. He told me that she didn't want them."

"How do you know that he didn't just hand the papers over and then run off?" Sydney defended.

"He had his wedding ring on, he still loves her." Jack shot back.

"What women wouldn't want her kids?" Carter asked curious.

Sydney sighed and turned to Daniel changing the subject. "Where is he anyway?"

"He'll be down in a second. Thor was showing him some of the weapon technology. He was still wrapping his head around everything."

"You left a terrorist with advanced weapons?" Jack asked slowly.

The room was filled with silence.

A moment later brought another bright blue light. Once it disappeared, the man who appeared in its place took the seat to O'Neill's left and directly across from her. He looked up and took notice of her first. "Sydney?"

"Julian."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been starting to get writers block again and I didn't want to post untill I had another chatper writen or at lest partly writen.

Please review, I need some imsparation to write and the best, comes from my readers.


	15. SheBitch

"_You left a terrorist with advanced weapons?" Jack asked slowly._

_A moment of silence later brought another bright blue light. Once it disappeared, the man who appeared in its place took the seat to O'Neill's left and directly across from her. He looked up and took notice of her first. "Sydney?"_

"_Julian." _

"Sydney what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer Hammond jumped in. "We have been looking for some one new for SG-1, someone who knows as many languages as Dr. Jackson and as the experience of Coronal O'Neill. Ms. Bristow is just what we are looking for. She knows as much if not more then you about Rambaldi. Plus she comes highly recommended by Senator Reed."

Jack turned to her. "What'd you do to piss the Senator off?"

She shrugged. "His daughter is married to my ex-boyfriend who I happen to work with and is still in love with me. It might also have something to do with me breaking his noise, and having the state of California press charges against him."

"So nothing big then," Jack asked. Sydney shook her head.

"You broke your precious agent wrinkles noise?" Sark asked in disbelief.

"He hit Eric, what was I suppose to do?" She replied.

"How is Mr. Weiss?"

"Doing well; of course that was when I was being dragged out of JTF in chains."

"By the way how did you get those weapons in here I thought everyone is searched, or put through a metal detector?" Jack asked.

"Do you know how many years I've been beating metal detectors now?"

"As much as I enjoy listening to your experience," Hammond cut in. "I would much rather get down to business."

"Right, the Stargate Program?" Sydney inquired.

Daniel stood up and walked to a metal box that looked a lot like a light switch, in lieu of one switch there where two buttons. On red that was on bottom, and a green on that was on top. He hit the green button on top. Suddenly the gray screen that was blocking the view of the window started to lift. Unsure of what to do Sydney stayed seated controlling her curiosity.

"The Stargate was discovered back in 1914 by an archeologist on the Giza Plato in Egypt. It had a cover stone with inscriptions on it. Over the years no one had been able to decipher the inscriptions until about ten years ago Dr. Jackson took a look at the translations we made that was Egyptian and corrected it. It stated something along the lines of 'This is the Stargate it brought our gods to us'. There were still other inscriptions that weren't Egyptian or any language known to man. It took him about two weeks to discover they were in fact constellations. If you enter in the correct order with the correct origin, a worm hole will be established stepping through this wormhole will take you to another plant some where else in this galaxy.

"Dr. Jackson here and Coronal O'Neill were on the first mission. It was to this little planet called Abydos. They returned after a week and without Jackson and told everyone he was dead, soon after, the program was closed and the Stargate forgotten.

"Then some people from another gate made contact and kidnapped one of our people. We assembled another team, this time with Captain Carter. O'Neill was brought out of retirement and informed us that Dr. Jackson was still alive. This new team brought Jackson back who informed us that there were more then just the Stargates between Abydos and Earth. Ever since then we have been sending out twelve teams to explore these plants."

"What about Teal'c here? Some one you picked up from one of your travels?" Sydney asked skeptically. Still not sure if she should believe them.

"I was the first prime to Apophis a Goa'uld that called himself a God and forced people from other planets to worship him." Teal'c answered for himself in a deep voice.

"Ms. Bristow, every thing we are telling you is true." Hammond told her. He motioned to the glass window, "If you would take a look?"

Sydney slowly pushed herself back from the table and made her way to the other side of the table to look through the window that showed her, her fate.

The window opened up to a large room that was about three stories tall. By what she could tell they were on the top level. There were two doors. One on the right marked "C-2" and one on the left marked "C-1" also in white letters. The doors were gray and large, if need be you could drive a hummer through them. The doors were guarded on each side by Air Force officers in green fatigues with helmets and weapons.

In the center of the room was a large ring. It had strange markings on it with seven red things evenly spaced around it. The ring itself was a mix between gold and tan. There were metal ramps that lead up to it, but did not continue down the other side.

"How does it work?"

"We'll get to that tomorrow. I figured that today, we let you know about the Stargate and then settle in and let it all soak. But if you want to know more I have a filed prepared that covers everything that you need to know." Hammond slide a one inch thick file folder over to her. "That's all. Meeting dismissed."

They all stood, but everyone except General Hammond, who made his way to his office after his last word, stayed.

"You never answered me." Julian pointed out.

"I know. I never had the chance." Sydney answered. There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for someone else to speak up.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?" She played dumb.

"Going to answer me?" He humored her by answered her question.

"Before this lovely meeting goes any farther, would you mind tell me how you two know each other?" Jack O'Neil asked.

"Oh yeah, I happen to be the She-Bitch." She answered.

Ok there would be a line, but right now my computer is being evil. Anyway, I have a really good excuse for not update in the last, I don't know month. Wow, has it really been that long? I guess it has. Yeah, I just started my Freshmen year of High school so I'm really busy with that, and the fact that I'm in all Pre-Advanced Placement class, and I'm a student trainer. So I have to be at all Football Practices, Games, and Scramages for Varsty, JV and Freshmen teams.

Also guess what, at my school there is a guy on the JV team that moved here from Vegas who looks JUST like David Anders. It is scary and awesome all at the same time. Also a cute guy from Scottland on the Varstiy. I do have good excuses for wanting to hang out with the Football teams.

Yeah, I better shut up now.

Thanks** HopelesslyConfussed**,** give-you-back**, **lily94**, **ravencrow neversmile**, **Black Rouge**, **Dark Princess Pyro99**, and** qblisa** for reviewing.

Please, Please, Please review. I want to know what you think.


	16. Which foot?

My God, it has been a while since I have written, so if anyone is reading this thank qblise for reminding me I had some unfinished buissness with this fanfic. So here goes.

* * *

Jack's brows knotted together for a moment. "Oh...Ohhh." He looked between Sydney and Sark and rasied an eyebrow. 

"Wait you two were married?" Sam asked them.

"No" "Yes" They both answered at the same time, leaving everyone in the room confused at the same time.

"Didn't you?" Sark asked her.

"No...I changed my mind."

"But-" Sark started.

"So you are married?" Dainel asked again.

"Yeah." Sydney answered not taking her eyes off Sark's.

"So you are?" Sark asked her.

"No and if I was it wouldv'e been yours." She answered.

"O.K. I'm confused." Jack stated

"I think we all are." Sark replied.

The room fell into silence until Samatha Carter cleared her throut. "Um... Why don't I show you around, Sydney. And then maybe we could get something to eat at the Cafateria.

"Sure." She answered following Carter out of the room while she felt Sark's eyes burn into the back of her head.

* * *

Sydney was taking her first bite of some intresting looking meatloaf just as she was joined at the table by Jack O'Neill. 

He cleared his throat and when she didn't look up he started talking. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"And which foot would that be, Jack?" She asked.

"I just came over to say I'm-"

"My God is Jack O'Neill saying his sorry?" Carter cut in.

"Yes, I am. Is that so hard to believe." Jack asked Samatha.

"Appolige accept," She stopped, took a deep breath and looked up at him. "And while we are down this road. Sorry, for the knife thing this morning. It's been a long week."

The table fell into a moment of silence untill Jackson joined them.

"Have you told her about the artifact?" he asked.

"Which one?" Jack asked as they all went back to eating.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the one that she was dragged here for." Jackson answered.

"Why didn't you just say that?" O'Neill replied in a care free tone like they were talking about the intresting meatloaf they had been working hard to swallow.

* * *

Ok. I'm sorry that was a really short chapter but i haven't written in so long so I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. If yall want some one to thank for me writting agian, thank xavia and everyone else who reviewed asking for more chapters. 


	17. wheels up

Samatha swallowed the bite she had just taken and washed it down with the glass of water she had. Turning to Sydney she said, "I completely forgot about showing you it. We found this device on P3X747. It was a box made out of some sort of wood we have never seen before. We can't seem to figure out how to get it open. And where the lock should be is what we have been informed is the eye of rambali."

"Was it found with a manusricpt?" Sydney asked.

Daniel answered her question. "Well is was sort of found in a library, that had books in a language that I have never seen before. If there was one it will take years to find."

"An easy way to cut down on the search is look for one that has a blank page forty-seven. For some reason in all of Rambaldi's manusricpt page forty-seven is always blank."

"Daniel why don't you-" Jack started ordering Jackson when he cut him off.

"I'm already on my way." Jackson picked up his tray, dumped it, then took in the direction of General Hammond's office.

"If you don't mind I would like to see this device?" Sydney asked Carter as they all finished eating.

"Sure." Carter answered.

They dumpped their trays Carter led her to her office where the device was being held. Jack soon caught up with them.

"What all do you know about it?" Sydney asked.

"When we found it, it had been gaurded for centries by chosen jaffa. We came to that -" She started.

Sydney's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "What is a jaffa?"

"It's a infant goul'd's host. They live to serve the false goul'd gods. They have a symbol of slavery tattod or embossed on their forehead. Teal'c use to be head jaffa to one of the goul'd false gods. Anyway, we came to that planet to check up on some old friends of ours only to find the goul'ds back and trying to take control again. The people of the planet told us that they appered about a month before we showed up and brought that box with them. Rumor was that that box held the key to keep their human host alive forever. The only conclustion was it had to do with the old myth of the fountain of youth. Needless to say, we got the box and have yet to figure it out."

By this time they had made it to Carter office. She opened the door and seting out in the open was the box.

It looked so simple with geomatric designs carved on it's surface. The only thing that seemed to not belong was the eye of rambaldi lock.

"How did you know that this was conected to Rambaldi?"

"I knew someone who was once a collecter of his artifacts. She told me that she once saw the eye and was facanatied by the stories that came with it. I personally think she had a thing with eye stories." O'Neil informed her. Carter just rolled her eyes.

It was then that Daniel appered at the door. Jack was about to ask something when Daniel gave him the answer.

"We gear up in an hour."

* * *

I know it's short agian, but at least it's an update. **Please keep reading and reviewing**, it really does help to know that someone is out there reading.

**lily94 - **she doesn't have her memories back, but she knows some of what happened between her and Sark.


End file.
